Creation des personnages
Bienvenu dans cette nouvelle aventure intitulée "Le regent de jade" L'intrigue repose principalement sur une grande odyssée que vivront les Personnages joueurs: Vous partirez de la Varisie à l'ouest du continent de l'Avistan (pour information le Brevoy se trouvait a l’extrême est de ce continent) jusqu'au continent de Tian. Dans cette intrigue, vous serez très étroitement mêlé avec 4 personnages joueurs, habitants de PointeSable et ses environs De l'origine de vos personnages Il est important que vos personnages aient un lien avec l'un (ou plusieurs) de ces 4 personnages. C'est la seule partie imposée ! *Ameiko, la tenanciere du Bar du Dragon rouillé *Shalelu, la gardienne de la ville de Pointesable *Koya Mvashti, la doyenne et voyante du village *Sandru Vhiski, le fils adoptif de Koya et frère du caïd local pour vous aider dans des liens forts, une liste de traits peut vous lier concrètement a ces personnages OU qu'ils aient un fort lien avec l'activité de commerce itinérant. En effet Pointe de sable se trouve sur le trajet des caravanes qui parcourent le trajet Korvosa / Magnimar / Port Enigme, et beaucoup de jeune gens suivent ces caravanes qui abritent de vrais familles recomposées ou non OU '''provenant de l'une des villes parcouru par les caravanes localesthumb|La varisie et la position de Pointe de Sable '''OU provenant d'une région adjacente. Je pense particulierement aux terres des rois des linnorn, l’équivalent de nos terres scandinaves, ou du Cheliax Bien sur cette liste n'est pas exhaustive, elle ne sert que de guide et je reste a l'écoute de vos idées !! (et vous encourage pleinement) 'Les traits de campagnes:' Vos personnages auront 3 traits à choisir lors de la création de votre personnages. Voici la liste des traits liés à la campagne. Ils représentent un lien fort avec un des PNJ principaux. 'Meilleur Ami: ' You are best friends with one of the NPCs; you’ve grown up together, and while your friend has had a much more exciting life than you so far, you hope one day to follow in your friend’s footsteps and see the world—or perhaps even become an adventurer yourself. You’ve picked up a lot from your friend, but particularly his or her skill in interacting with others. If Ameiko is your best friend, you gain a +2 trait bonus on Diplomacy checks. If Sandru is your best friend, you gain a +2 trait bonus on Bluff checks. Whichever skill you gain a trait bonus on, that skill is always considered a class skill for you. In addition, in situations where your best friend is in danger, you gain a +1 trait bonus on all attack rolls against foes that threaten your friend.' NPC Choices:' Ameiko, Sandru. Garde de la caravane: ''' You recently hired on to Sandru’s caravan to serve as a guard, but the job, while it paid well, gave you little chance to scratch the adventuring itch, since the caravan never really ventured into dangerous territory. You understand why Sandru avoided the more dangerous routes, of course, but that didn’t help assuage your urge to seek adventure. You’ve just told Sandru that you’re quitting the job in order to try your hand at adventuring— he seemed to understand, and even gave you some good tips on how best to survive potential challenges. You gain a +1 trait bonus on Survival checks, and Survival becomes a class skill for you. '''NPC Choices: Sandru. Amour d'enfance: ''' You’ve never had the guts to act on it, but for as long as you can remember, you’ve had a crush on one of the NPCs. Someday, maybe you’ll be able to earn the NPC’s love, but for now, you’re content to spend time in the NPC’s proximity, or even to do things for the NPC that might earn you a word of thanks or a smile. Once per day, you may attempt to earn a kind word or a smile from the NPC whom you have a crush on by making a DC 15 Charisma check. If you’re successful, the elation and joy at the attention gives you a +1 trait bonus on all saving throws for the remainder of the day. If you’re ever lucky enough to win the NPC’s love, this +1 trait bonus on saving throws applies at all times, as long as your relationship remains active. Note that gender isn’t an issue in the case of these three NPCs. Unless your GM says otherwise, all three of these NPCs are considered to be bisexual as far as this trait’s implications are concerned. Note that if you take this trait, you’ll likely want to coordinate NPC choices with any other player who chooses this trait as well, since choosing the same NPC could cause unwanted party strife. Of course… if that’s what you and the other player are looking for, go for it! In addition, you gain a +1 trait bonus on all attack rolls against foes that threaten your crush. '''NPC Choices: Ameiko, Sandru, Shalelu. Enfant Adoptif: ''' Koya Mvashti might be old enough to be your grandmother, but to you, she’s always been your mom. Ever since your parents passed away, Koya’s been taking care of you as if she were your mother. You never really figured out why Koya took you into her care, but you do know she’s done this before—most recently with Sandru Vhiski, whom you think of as your brother. Growing up, Koya made sure that you had the best education possible, particularly in one particular topic. Choose any Knowledge skill—you gain a +2 bonus on skill checks with that Knowledge skill, and it becomes a class skill for you. In addition, you gain a +1 trait bonus on all attack rolls against foes that threaten your adoptive mother. NPC Choices:' Koya. '''Ami de la Famille: ' Your family has been close friends with the Mvashtis for as long as you’ve been alive. Old Niska Mvashti’s recent death wasn’t all that unexpected— she must have been over a hundred years old, as far as you know—but it was a sobering moment nonetheless. What no one else in your family knows, though, is that in the weeks before her death, Niska must have known that her days were numbered, because she called you to her house one day and made you make a promise: If her daughter Koya ever went on a long trip, you would go with her to ensure her safety. Although the chances of Koya going on a long trip seem remote (she must be at least 60 years old, after all), you’ve made a promise to Niska to accompany her daughter if such an event comes to pass. Ever since you made this promise, you’ve felt a strange sense of destiny looming in your future—you might even think that Niska is now watching over your shoulder, just as she asked you to watch over her daughter. As a result of this eerie sense of being watched over, you’ve been able to react to dangerous situations more quickly than ever. As long as Koya remains alive, you gain a +1 trait bonus on Perception checks, and Perception becomes a class skill for you. In addition, you gain a +1 trait bonus on all attack rolls against foes that threaten Koya.' NPC Choices: '''Koya. '''Vénère en héro: ' Everyone in town seems to admire Ameiko and Shalelu—they’re heroes, after all, and played key roles in the recent troubles that plagued Sandpoint. You, though, take this admiration to a new level—you practically worship one of these two. This could be because you saw one of them perform a particularly impressive act of bravery at some point in the past, or maybe they just happened to give you the exact right words of encouragement or a kind gift at some point a few years ago when you were young and impressionable. In any case, you’ve done your best to emulate your hero’s talents at spellcasting or combat. If your hero is Ameiko, you gain a +2 bonus on concentration checks. If your hero is Shalelu, you gain a +1 bonus to your AC against attacks of opportunity. In addition, you gain a +1 trait bonus on all attack rolls against foes that threaten your hero. NPC Choices: Ameiko, Shalelu. Secouru: At some point in the past, you had a terrifyingly close brush with death. Maybe a goblin nearly killed you during an attack on the town, or perhaps a building struck by a giant’s boulder collapsed around you. Whatever the peril was, you would have certainly died if not for the swift actions of Koya or Shalelu, who intervened just in time to save your life. You’ve never forgotten this, and remain fiercely loyal to the NPC who saved you. Perhaps even more importantly, the method in which she saved you seems to have had an impact on your own skills. If Koya saved you, she did so by casting a healing spell on you just before you died, and as a result you gain a +2 trait bonus whenever you use cure spells to heal damage. If it was Shalelu who saved you, she did so by pulling you to safety while simultaneously defeating the peril that almost did you in, and as a result, you gain a +1 trait bonus on Acrobatics checks and Acrobatics is a class skill for you. In addition, you gain a +1 trait bonus on all attack rolls against foes that threaten your savior. NPC Choices: Koya, Shalelu. Apprenti Survivaliste: Although she is seen as something of a mystery to most of Sandpoint’s citizens, Shalelu has never really seemed all that mysterious to you. Of course, that’s probably because she helped raise you. You have never quite figured out why Shalelu decided to treat you as a younger sibling, but you certainly appreciated it— and you eagerly absorbed all of the survivalist tricks that she showed you over the years. As a result, you gain a +2 trait bonus on all Survival checks, and Survival is a class skill for you. In addition, you gain a +1 trait bonus on all attack rolls against foes that threaten your mentor. NPC Choices: 'Shalelu. '''Parentée benjamine: ' You’ve lived your whole life in the shadow of your older sibling, a person who seems to have the adventure-filled lifestyle you’ve always wanted for yourself. While your sibling always took care of you, he or she never supported your desire to become an adventurer—your sibling never explained why, only saying, “Adventuring can cause a lot of pain just as easily as it can bring success and riches.” As a younger sibling to one of Sandpoint’s more inf luential citizens, you share some of that NPC’s innate talent and skill at adventuring. If you’re Ameiko’s younger sibling, your ferocious independence and self-confidence give you a +1 trait bonus on Will saving throws. If you’re Sandru’s younger sibling, your hearty constitution gives you a +1 trait bonus on all Fortitude saving throws. If you’re Shalelu’s younger sibling, your quick ref lexes give you a +1 trait bonus on all Ref lex saving throws. Note: Although you’re a younger sibling of an established NPC, this doesn’t necessarily lock you in to being the same race as that NPC—if you’re a different race or ethnicity than the NPC you choose as your older sister or brother, you were adopted into the family by your parents. In addition, you gain a +1 trait bonus on all attack rolls against foes that threaten your older sibling. 'NPC Choices: '''Ameiko, Sandru, Shalelu. 'Les Races Considering the air of mystery surrounding much of Tian Xia , it should be no surprise that individuals of all races and ethnic backgrounds voyage from the comfortable lands of Varisia to the Dragon Empires. 'Dwarves' The Lands of the Linnorm Kings, sparsely inhabited as they are, nonetheless stand as direct gateways between Varisia and the Crown of the World. Because of this, dwarves are no strangers to the idea of making perilous journeys, familiar as they are with travelers making their way through the unforgiving lands. Copper is one of the most prevalent trade goods to come out of the Lands of the Linnorm Kings, drawn out of the vast mine in Kopparberget. The metal is often shipped south to Varisia, where it is refined in the vast halls of Janderhoff before being traded to traveling merchant caravans. Dwarven mercenaries and warriors are often hired as caravan guards for traders headed either south to Varisia or across the snowy mountains of the north. This life of traveling may inspire dwarves prone to wanderlust, and the hardy members of this race are particularly suited to the hardships of caravan travel. 'Elves' To outlanders, elves may seem content to live their long lives out in quiet contemplation and relaxation, but in fact many elves grow tired of long stays in one region. This truth, plus their innate attraction to the supernatural, sometimes draws them to distant lands. Elves abound in the Mierani Forest in Varisia, though many are disheartened by their inability to reclaim the ancient elven city of Celwynvian and may seek to escape the land that reminds them of what they lost. Those unfortunate Forlorn within Varisia may seek refuge from their own lives of sadness by joining a caravan on its way to distant lands and thus removing themselves from surroundings that have grown too intimate and allowing a glimmer of hope into their otherwise drab existences. With their affinity for nature and its sometimes mysterious inner workings, elves are highly sought by traders and other caravan leaders to keep an eye out for anything seemingly unnatural or out of place on the often overgrown and rugged trade routes north of Varisia. 'Gnomes' With their love of the wondrous and their unceasing desire to take in all that there is to be experienced, gnomes have a great many reasons to join a caravan on its way to distant lands. While many gnomes call Varisia their home—whether speaking of the vivacious and colorful woods of Sanos Forest or the comfortable cottage homes of Whistledown—the comforts of a fairly developed nation such as Varisia can begin to feel stif ling to adventurous gnomes, and joining a caravan to trek to colorful (and perhaps a tad treacherous) foreign lands is an excellent way to relieve such tension. Varisia is home to its own amazing sights, but the life of a caravan member is truly unparalleled for wandering-prone gnomes, whose appreciation for new experiences will aid them well in a lengthy and perilous journey. 'Half-Elves' Half-elves are rare in the Inner Sea, and Varisia is no exception. The close proximity of elven and human settlements creates much intermingling between the two races, but few trysts last long enough to foster a halfelf child. Nonetheless, the few half-elves who do dwell within Varisia tend to gravitate toward the larger cities on the coasts, where they are more readily accepted and can interact with numerous people while not getting too attached to any particular family. Half-elves are prone to traveling in order to seek out a place where they can be truly happy and fit in. With their sharp wits and love of adventure, half-elves are often recruited for caravans to act as scouts or to aid their traveling partners with their keen insight. 'Half-Orcs' Shunned and despised in most lands as monstrosities, half-orcs find little refuge from this common hatred even in distant lands. Their goblinoid visages are considered disgusting and terrifying to communities around the world. Nonetheless, half-orcs are always esteemed for their brute strength and raw power, and are often sought as caravan guards by traders venturing from the Inner Sea. In Varisia, half-orcs are most commonly found in the lawless city of Urglin, where they fight daily to retain some sense of control over their tormented existences. The prospect of traveling away from their homeland— which serves as a constant reminder of their unfortunate origins—is often motive enough for half-orcs to join a caravan headed toward foreign nations. 'Halflings' Half lings are prone to traveling, finding comfort in making their unique qualities useful to travelers and forging their way as best they can in the human-run trade settlements of Varisia. Halflings with flexible moral compasses can easily find a way to exploit the otherwise honest machinations of trade along the routes from Varisia to other nations, bringing illicit goods with them to peddle on the side; more honorable individuals, however, may instead use their skills to ward off would-be swindlers and bandits they might encounter on the road. Halflings from communities such as Baslwief can make a tidy profit trading their mined ores to other parts of Varisia or lands to the north. Caravans often find halflings particularly useful in roles such as cooks, scouts and messengers, and thus seek to hire such talented individuals. 'Humans' Making up the bulk of Varisian society, humans come from all over the Inner Sea region to the wild frontier.Whether they be honest artisans, mysterious fortunetellers, or stalwart adventurers, humans always have a place within Varisia, and f lock to settlements both large and small. Popular societies include the tradehaven of Magnimar, as well as the quiet (though often unfortunate) town of Sandpoint. The call to adventure is always there, and many who thought they could settle down find themselves once again on the road via caravan, a mode of transportation that promises excitement as well as profit. It was humans who forged or rediscovered many of the trade routes spanning Varisia and the other nations of the north, and the human drive to explore and expand across the continents of Golarion continues to spur adventurers toward traveling. Ever-curious and seeking to make their own way in the world, humans are almost instinctually attracted to the grand adventure of travel to foreign lands, tantalized and charmed as they are by magnificently crafted goods, mesmerizing cultural traditions, and the unfamiliar mannerisms of foreign peoples. 'Les Classes' 'Alchemists' Forever seeking oddities and rare materials to brew into concoctions as eccentric as their own selves, alchemists regard travel as a prime opportunity to obtain rare chemicals and ingredients for their concoctions. North of Varisia, however, the lands become more perilous and less rewarding for dedicated herbalists, as the frosty winds generally kill any plants that may have been useful in brewing new potables. Recommendations: Alchemists, being the varied and versatile party members they are, will find themselves useful most of the time during the journey in thisAdventure Path, but this class may prove to be a challenging one to play for the first couple adventures. Suggested skills for alchemists include Knowledge (nature), Spellcraft, and Survival. ''' Barbarians''' Barbaric warriors are common throughout areas of the Storval Plateau in eastern Varisia, and their brute strength and iron resolve are often welcome traits among traveling caravans. Shoanti and Kellid barbarians hailing from the northern reaches of Avistan are not strangers to the roads travelers and traders traverse, and such individuals can earn a substantial wage by escorting trade caravans and diplomats to faraway nations. Recommendations: Barbarians of all makes might have reason to travel many miles away from Varisia, but those with the Mounted Fury archetype will have an easier time making the long voyage over mountains by horseback. Barbarians who make use of the Invulnerable Rager archetype and select invulnerability to cold climate effects for their Extreme Endurance ability will best withstand the harsh chill of the north. Suggested skills include Climb, Perception, and Survival. Bards: Bards seeking to regale audiences and capture their hearts (or purses) with tales of epic journeys need look no further than a caravan voyage throughout and beyond the lands of Varisia. While Varisian culture is rich, its familiarity often gives rise to wanderlust in bards, who are welcome among caravan parties for their ability to boost morale and inspire courage during difficult times. Cunning Varisian bards who have overstayed their welcome in cities such as Riddleport and Magnimar may seek refuge in the distant lands to the north or even farther, and tribal bards hailing from hillier regions such as the Kodar Mountains and Storval Plateau are often privy to tales of the lands to the north, stoking their curiosity. Many other bards are motivated to take on long journeys by their desire to enlarge their repertoires and win renown. Recommendations: '''Bards’ skill sets will prove useful in much of this Adventure Path, but certain abilities may aid bards during their journey more than others. While part of this Adventure Path involves a long overland journey, bards will still have numerous opportunities to interact with various and diverse elements of societies and cultures. Suggested skills include Acrobatics, Bluff, Linguistics, Stealth, and Use Magic Device. '''Cavaliers Honorable and dedicated cavaliers might have any number of reasons to join a caravan’s expedition, and their dedication to their group of fellow adventurers proves a boon in this formidable voyage. Particularly brave (or simply bullheaded) cavaliers from other lands visit Varisia in order to build their fame and win great renown, only to realize their ambition would be better received in even more distant lands. Cavaliers are always looking for more followers for their cause, and recruiting an entire caravan can be seen as only the beginning to an entire journey teeming with potential converts. More solitary individuals who don’t necessarily seek the assistance of others may view the voyage to distant nations as a personal challenge with no reward save for the personal satisfaction of having accomplished such an epic journey. Recommendations: Cavaliers belonging to the Order of the Dragon or the Order of the Shield would be the most cohesive members of a tight-knit band traveling northward, and their powers to aid allies in combat would be a valuable asset in the frigid and dangerous regions of the north. Suggested skills include Bluff, Diplomacy, Ride, and Sense Motive. Clerics Traveling clerics are already quite common among the Inner Sea region, and their presence is often considered a must by caravans who hope to live long enough to make it to their destinations. Varisian clerics tend to worship Desna, while natives of the Lands of the Linnorm Kings gravitate toward Gorum. Clerics of these deities, as well as those of other gods that seek to do good while maintaining the inherent balance of nature, will find their skills of utmost importance among a caravan. The perils of foreign poisons and ailments prove a constant threat to travelers, making clerics’ divine healing powers a valuable asset. Recommendations: '''Clerics of all domains will be useful to the party, but certain specializations will likely be more useful than others, particularly those with healing and protective powers, or those who do combat against evil forces such as outsiders. Strong domain choices include the Good, Protective, and Travel domains, and useful subdomains include Exploration and Revolution. Suggested skills include Heal, Knowledge (nobility), and Sense Motive. Druids''' Most druids take to traveling easily, as they already exist on the outskirts of society. While the wilder areas of Varisia may entertain appreciators of nature for a time, the prospect of even stronger forces of nature often drives druids to travel. Caravans are usually composed of those with an affinity for the more natural ways of life, and druids tend to get along with these nomadic types who have chosen to shun civilization for a variety of reasons. Varisian druids dwelling in the Sanos Forest or the Kodar Mountains will often hear from other nomadic druids tales of the majestic kami that enchant the forests and hills of distant lands to the north. Stories of the treacherous oni, who would seek to defile nature, also reach druids’ ears, and these rumors instill a sense of righteousness within druids who seek to reprimand such foes. Recommendations: Druids of all types will fare well in this Adventure Path, and those with the Arctic or Mountain archetypes will find their talents particularly suited to travel. Since a portion of this Adventure Path involves a long journey through cold terrain, choosing animal companions that can adapt to cold weather with ease is a good plan. Suggested skills include Knowledge (geography), Perception, and Survival. Fighters Whether hired as caravan guards or mercenaries ordered to protect traveling diplomats, fighters are constantly traveling in and out of Varisia through its various trade routes. Self-motivated warriors may simply seek their fortune in the distant and magical lands beyond, where countless treasures and riches wait to be found in the untamed depths of the wilds. Fighters from all regions, including deserters of frost-ridden Irrisen as well as roving mercenaries of the Lands of the Linnorm Kings or Varisia, can find reason to leave the comforts of home behind and pursue the life of a vagabond. Recommendations: Any breed of fighter will have his hands full, but should fare well in this Adventure Path. Strong choices for archetypes include Free Hand Fighter and Savage Warrior, and suggested skills include Handle Animal, Intimidate, and Survival. Gunslingers Daring and foolhardy gunslingers of the Inner Sea region often welcome the challenge of traveling in an entirely foreign environment, and traveling in a caravan with a crew of close companions is as much a guarantee of this as anything. Gunslingers find a life of travel to their liking when looking for bold and daring ways to take down dangerous foes. Recommendations: Gunslingers of all calibers will do well in this Adventure Path, and their prowess with both short- and long-range firearms will come in handy during combat as well as roleplaying. Suggested skills include Acrobatics, Knowledge (local), Perception, and Survival. SPECIAL NOTE: Since firearms do not play a role in this Adventure Path at all, you should talk with your GM about playing a gunslinger before making this choice— the lack of support for firearms as readily available treasure might make this class much less attractive if your GM doesn’t adjust the Adventure Path to compensate. Inquisitors Ruthless pursuers of justice from the Inner Sea region often desire to make their way to distant lands in order to hunt down heretics and blasphemers, regardless of how even their closest party members regard their zealous attitude. Inquisitors are often welcome either way because they possess skills that prove extremely useful when encountering those who would seek to dismantle a caravan. The steadfast and morale-boosting resolve of a sure-minded inquisitor is a valuable asset to a party that is often hard-pressed to cooperate, especially in times when unrest is high. Recommendations: Inquisitors whose focus is on maintaining the bonds of teamwork will be well received in a group of close-knit travelers such as a caravan. While their zealous and sometimes downright paranoid demeanors may not be as welcome during times of dire strain among allies, inquisitors’ many talents will nonetheless prove useful in most circumstances. Suggested skills include Diplomacy, Knowledge (nature), and Survival. Magi Varisia is often a proving ground for wandering magi seeking to practice both the art of magic and melee, but their training often requires constant movement and change of pace, and the trail to a distant land offers plenty of both. While most magi hail from more easterly regions, the fortune-tellers and traveling magic-wielders of Varisia nonetheless tempt nomadic magi, who will stop in numerous cities of the region in order to glean what useful lore and techniques they can from the locals before moving on once again. The lure of lands rife with entirely different styles of fighting and magic is irresistible, and magi, who seek to be experts in both, should find traveling with a caravan of equally adventurous voyagers to their liking. Recommendations: '''Magi of all sorts will be useful in this Adventure Path, as both swordplay and sorcery will be pivotal skills to have while making the epic voyage. Suggested skills include Climb, Knowledge (arcana), and Use Magic Device. '''Monks Monks, always looking for the next step in their journey toward self-perfection, often seek out the company of a caravan, which allows them access to myriad experiences that will strengthen their resolve. Western Avistan is home to the many monasteries of Varisia as well as the island monasteries on the archipelagos of the Steaming Sea, and a pilgrimage to a far-off land in the company of a group of friends and strangers is a fairly common rite of passage to reach the next level within the hierarchy of the monastery. Recommendations: No matter what discipline a monk follows, he will have an easy time making the long caravan voyage and working within a tight-knit group of travelers. Common archetypes include monk of the lotus, monk of the sacred mountain, and zen archer. Suggested skills for monks include Acrobatics, Perception, and Sense Motive. Oracles Oracles, ever in tune with a mysterious “other” that most can hardly fathom, sometimes hear the call to travel which they can only heed obediently. In Varisia, where fortune-tellers and harrowers are not only accepted but embraced by believers, oracles are also accepted with open arms, their talents in reading messages of a divine nature a boon to many travelers. Varisia is ever the home to the wayward or misunderstood magic-user, including many oracles. Most such oracles hail from the barbaric areas of the Storval Plateau and Kodar Mountains. Many more oracles hail from the Hold of Belkzen, where they sometimes act as enslaved humanoid shamans to tribes of orcs. While traveling across the world may not appeal to many oracles for its own sake, the prospect of hidden knowledge and untapped sources of power in a foreign realm are powerful draws. Recommendations: Oracles of all types will be useful in this Adventure Path, but those with certain curses, such as clouded vision and haunted, will have an easier time dealing with their hindrances. All mysteries are good choices, but common ones include Battle, Nature, or Wind. Suggested skills include Heal, Sense Motive, and Spellcraft. Paladins Paladins are incredibly useful assets to a traveling caravan, whose passengers undergo attacks and trials that often call for the aid of an expert healer or banisher of evil. The various evil spirits that inhabit the route from Varisia northward prove much more manageable with the aid of a holy warrior. Paladins with wanderlust often take to the road in hopes of vanquishing evildoers during their journeys, and are almost always welcome among caravan groups. Recommendations: '''Paladins who are willing to travel and lack strong ties to a particular locale will fare well during the long journey. Those who seek to right wrongs and honor ancestors will also fit well with this Adventure Path. A paladin should be prepared to stand on his own two feet in the middle of wastelands void of churches, however. Suggested skills include Diplomacy, Knowledge (nobility), and Sense Motive. '''Rangers For those who heed the call of nature and wish to explore it, joining a caravan of traveling adventurers is a logical decision, and the frostbitten lands to the north are considered the ultimate challenge by diehard rangers. Rangers from all over Avistan can appreciate the tundra and the unique challenges it presents both to travelers passing through and to those trying to make their way living in it. Those from the Lands of the Linnorm Kings and neighboring Irrisen understand the trials implicit in venturing through the unforgiving wilds, and make excellent guides for traveling caravans going through dangerous mountain passes. Sharp-eyed rangers are also often hired as scouts to inform the caravan leader of threats such as foreign monsters and hazardous terrain up ahead. Recommendations: Excellent favored enemy choices for rangers playing in the Jade Regent Adventure Path include animal, humanoid (human), outsider (evil), outsider (native), and undead. For favored terrains, good choices include cold, forest, mountain, and urban. Suitable archetypes include guide, shapeshifter, and spirit ranger, and suggested skills include Knowledge (geography), Perception, and Survival. Rogues Rogues are always drawn to rumors of distant lands, especially those that allude to riches and wonders unattainable in local places. The prospect of such treasures is often enough to tempt rogues from all over northern Avistan to venture with a caravan to foreign lands. Even the most obscure rumor spoken in the right tavern in Varisia’s Riddleport can pique the interest of pirates or thieves. If ever on the run from authorities or others who seek to make rogues pay for their misdeeds, there are few places that offer better protection than a wandering caravan, ever on the move and out of sight of the law. Recommendations: Rogues of all varieties will be of great use to a caravan of adventurers, and those seeking wealth need no better reason to join an expedition than the promise of untold riches. Common rogue archetypes that would be particularly helpful in the trek out of Varisia are the acrobat, burglar, and scout, while useful skills to place ranks in include Knowledge (local), Sense Motive, and Stealth. Sorcerers A relatively high proportion of the natives of Varisia and its neighboring nations possess the innate arcane abilities that classify them as sorcerers, and many might thus seek a change of pace from a land that has grown used to their wondrous powers. Some sorcerers— especially those hailing from settlements near Galduria, where the Twilight Academy focuses on the talents and teachings of more scholarly magic-users such as wizards and alchemists—find the idea of remaining still stif ling, and thus take extremely well to the prospect of traveling to faraway lands. Caravans always welcome the useful powers of sorcerers, whose talents make them suitable for any number of job positions within the caravan. Recommendations: '''Any sorcerer would be a boon to an adventuring party making a long trek in a caravan, and certain archetypes that might be more inclined to make the journey include boreal and starsoul; skills that would be most beneficial to hone include Knowledge (arcana) and Spellcraft. '''Summoners Summoners are less common in the battle-fueled tribes of the north, but their presence is a known and somewhat feared one. They are often compelled to travel thanks to the ill reputation surrounding them, and they are used to being pushed out of societies and onto the road. The presence of a summoner and his eidolon within a caravan can be beneficial to morale and helpful with the various jobs that need to be accomplished while traveling, making summoners incredibly useful during the voyage. Recommendations: Summoners with animal-shaped eidolons will find the voyage through the wilder regions of Varisia easier than others. Summoners with eidolons resembling more demonic beings may be mistaken for allies of terrible spirits, and thus may have a hard time integrating themselves in the various settlements they will travel to. Suggested skills include Knowledge (geography), Linguistics, and Spellcraft. Witches Though witches are feared and mistrusted by cultures throughout the entire world, caravans headed out of Varisia find witches a bit less threatening than do those from other nations, so ingrained in Varisian culture is the narrative of the traveling fortune-teller. In the regions near Irrisen, however, where tales of the White Witches haunt peoples’ dreams, witches are an unwelcome sight, and thus many practitioners find little reason to stay. Their eerie skills remain potent in times of dire strain, and their addition to the party could prove to be a boon in situations that require the powers of the divine. Recommendations: Witches of all backgrounds will find travel to faraway realms populated by cautious individuals difficult, but not impossible. Small mammalian familiars such as foxes and wolves will fit in best, while patrons such as Animals, Endurance, or Wisdom may grant a witch a particular edge during travel. Suggested skills include Heal, Knowledge (nature), and Spellcraft. Wizards The ever-studious and often hermetic wizards of Varisia don’t usually travel far from their academies—such as the illustrious Twilight Academy in Galduria—but with the right amount of coaxing or promises of even more knowledge and potent magical items to be gained on the other side of the world, a few might be persuaded to make the journey. Ever in search of more knowledge that will help them unlock powers scarcely yet realized, wizards have many reasons to join a caravan of diverse individuals to trek to foreign realms. Recommendations: Wizards, with their spells, scrolls, and various useful abilities, make a great addition to a traveling party such as the one established in this Adventure Path, and they will have no trouble fitting in with an eclectic group of travelers and putting their diverse skills to use. All schools of magic will work with equal effectiveness, though Abjuration and Enchantment are popular choices among those who don’t wish to be universalists. Some suggested skills are Knowledge (geography), Linguistics, and Spellcraft.